Let Her Go
by faithinfools
Summary: He had to show her, he had to give it one last shot. "I wrote this for a girl that changed my world. She has helped me change into a better person, so this song is for her. She was my everything and I let her go."


Hey Guys,

I was listening to this song, and it just gave me a lightbulb moment. So, I'm starting this instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Jane Austen, and this song is all Passenger. (If you don't know who he is, look him up, he's amazing.)

xxfaithinfools

* * *

William Darcy stood out the front of the biggest crowd he had ever played for in his life. He took a deep breath in. He knew she would be here. Georgie had deliberately brought her here. He knew that. This charity event was the largest in the country, getting all of the hottest acts out, and William Darcy had decided to do one song. The song he wrote for her. He walked up to the mic and looked out, his eyes that of a haunted soul.

"I wrote this for a girl that changed my world. She has helped me change into a better person, so this song is for her. She was my everything and I let her go." He took another deep breath and started to sing, his hand strumming his guitar as he went, the crowd silent as he sang, enthralled by his beautiful music. They had not known William Darcy to be this vulnerable and watched in eager anticipation.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low O  
nly miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the read when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the read when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived to deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling love  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go  
And you let her go  
Well you let her go_

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low O  
nly hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go._

Tears were in his eyes as he looked up at the end of his song, watching the crowd roar to life. They loved him, they loved the song, they loved the atmosphere.

He could hear nothing. His eyes, searching for a pair of fine brown eyes in hope and despair when not finding any, raised his arm up in salute to the crowd with a teary smile and walked off stage, defeated. He had nothing left to give. And with that, the formidable William Darcy started to cry.

He sat down, sobbing tears of a broken heart. When he heard a feminine voice call out his name, he looked up with teary eyes as he saw a figure with chocolate brown hair come running towards him.

"Lizzy?" He asked shocked. "No. It can't be." He turned away, head in his hands.

"Will?" She asked hesitantly.

"Go away."

"Will, I promise. It is me." She knelt down and lifted his chin up and looked straight into his eyes with her fine, fine eyes.

"No. I'm dreaming. She wouldn't come back after what I did to her."

"Quite on the contrary, I would always come back." She softly pressed her lips against his, deepening the kiss, her hand in his hair, pulling herself on top of him, slowly opening his lips and he was only too willing. They came up for air and he looked at her in wonder and amazement. "I love you Will so never, never let me go." His eyes blazed with love and she looked away, scared of what she saw before her, an all consuming love.

"I love you Lizzy, I love you so much." Her smile brightened his life and lifted his heart right there. After all they had gone through, they were finally together, finally at peace.

* * *

And that right there is the end of this very short piece, it was only meant to be a short oneshot for those who are interested in this one, so that's it I'm afraid, but feel free to read any of my other stories, which I will be finishing.

xx faithinfools


End file.
